


В звёздах и полосах

by persikovaya



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Итак, Баки стоит один тихой осенней ночью и курит, когда замечает, как мимо проходит эта цирковая обезьянка.Шоу Капитана Америка было просто ужасным; детским. Единственной хорошей вещью в нём были девушки и то, как задница этого парня выглядела в синем трико.Он переоделся, сменив смехотворный красно-бело-синий костюм на армейскую зелень — выглаженную и строгую, — его руки засунуты в карманы, взгляд направлен себе под ноги. Он выглядит довольно одиноко и неописуемо грустно.Поэтому Баки окликает его:— Эй, Капитан Америка, отличное шоу.(АУ, в котором они не знали друг друга до войны, и где Баки не попадает в плен и встречает Стива в Европе во время его тура в качестве Капитана Америка.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	В звёздах и полосах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Spangled Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287256) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 



> [x](https://youtube.com/watch?v=DxRKwKJI_uI)

В колонках по всей базе играет джазовый номер. Он тихо доносится до Баки сквозь шум разговоров вдалеке, когда тот стоит возле палатки, которую делит с Дуганом и Фэлсвортом. Парни всё ещё играют в карты, они наверняка задержатся ещё на какое-то время. После всего дерьма, что они пережили в Аззано, им позволено несколько дней отдыха.

Итак, Баки стоит один тихой осенней ночью и курит, когда замечает, как мимо проходит эта цирковая обезьянка.

Шоу _Капитана Америка_ было просто ужасным; детским. Единственной хорошей вещью в нём были девушки и то, как задница этого парня выглядела в синем трико. И даже если бы Баки и не мог сказать, насколько смущён он был, когда покидал сцену этим вечером, он может сейчас.

Он переоделся, сменив смехотворный красно-бело-синий костюм на армейскую зелень — выглаженную и строгую, — его руки засунуты в карманы, взгляд направлен себе под ноги. Он выглядит довольно одиноко и неописуемо грустно.

Поэтому Баки окликает его:

— Эй, Капитан Америка, отличное шоу.

Тот останавливается и удивлённо поднимает взгляд, а потом качает головой, поверженно улыбаясь.

— Не надо этой снисходительности.

— Нет, я серьёзно. То, как ты вырубил Гитлера? — он впечатлённо присвистывает и парень смеётся.

— Да, да, — он подходит, тянется к сигарете Баки. Баки передаёт ему её.

— Стив Роджерс, — говорит он.

— Баки Барнс.

Они стоят рядом, передавая друг другу сигарету, ещё несколько минут.

— Рад знакомству. Спасибо за сигарету, — он отворачивается с еле заметной улыбкой, чуть более искренней, чем последняя, явно собираясь уходить.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает Баки, потому что вблизи его глаза — почти сияющий в темноте голубой с намёком на зелёный возле зрачка, и ну уж нет, Баки не собирается так просто отпускать его.

— Нам с Гитлером выделили большую палатку вон там, — отвечает он, указывая куда-то между рядами палаток.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Баки, не давая ему шанса возразить, и шагает следом.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Стив удивлённо. А потом он улыбается, настоящей улыбкой. Это заставляет Баки улыбнуться в ответ.

— Это наше первое зарубежное шоу. Я пытался попасть в армию раньше, по-настоящему, но тогда я был слишком болен, — сказав это, он резко замолкает, так, будто хочет сказать больше, но не может.

— Ну теперь-то тебе лучше, а? Только посмотри на себя, — говорит Баки, и смотрит. Он огромен — широкие плечи, большие руки. Баки знает, что он достаточно крепок, чтобы можно было взобраться на него сверху, и…

— Да, — говорит Стив слегка печально. Между его бровей залегает морщинка, уголки его губ опускаются. Баки это не нравится. Он решает, что хочет стереть это грустное выражение с его прекрасного лица.

— Это здесь, — говорит Стив.

— «Большую палатку»? — усмехается Баки. — Это офицерская палатка, неуч. — Он расстёгивает полы палатки снизу вверх и ступает внутрь. Стив следует за ним, неловко стоя у входа, пока Баки осматривается. Здесь куда больше места и потолок куда выше, чем в маленькой палатке, которую Баки делит с двумя другими солдатами.

— Эй, где можно записаться? Я позволю тебе бить меня каждую ночь за такое.

— Так не всегда, — говорит Стив, — просто появились дополнительные палатки из-за…

_Из-за всех тех, кто уже погиб._

— Где Гитлер будет сегодня вечером? — быстро спрашивает Баки.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Развлекается с кем-то из девушек в казарме.

— А почему ты не занят тем же самым?

Стив качает головой, опуская взгляд на свою обувь.

— Я их младший брат.

— Не может быть, чтобы никто из них не хотел… — он указывает на тело Стива, и Стив смеётся, потирая ладонью затылок; на его щеках расцветает розовый румянец.

— Сначала небольшой… интерес был. Но ничего не случилось. Нам приходится проводить много времени вместе, я не хочу, чтобы для кого-то это было неудобным.

Он поднимает взгляд и смущённо улыбается, и Баки решается. Может быть, он получит по зубам, но если не попробует, он будет припоминать это себе до конца времён. Что для солдата может означать абсолютно любой день недели. Так что он возвращается ко входу в палатку и тянет застёжку вниз, отрезая их от остального мира.

Оставаясь на коленях у ног Стива, он смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

— Здесь слегка сквозит, ты так не думаешь? — тихо говорит он, медленно, криво улыбаясь, надеясь, что эта улыбка хорошо передаёт его намерения. Когда он встаёт, они оказываются почти вплотную друг к другу, и глаза Стива расширяются.

— Эмм, м… Да.

Сойдёт.

Подойдя к кровати, Баки садится. Она больше стандартных коек, размером как минимум с гражданскую односпальную кровать. Стив следует за ним, как он и надеялся, и садится на приличном расстоянии. Баки придвигается так, что его бедро прижимается к бедру Стива. На секунду он задерживает дыхание, но Стив не отодвигается, просто искоса смотрит на него, поэтому Баки кладёт одну руку ему на бедро, а вторую — на лицо, поворачивая его к себе. Стив тоже затаивает дыхание, его взгляд прикован к губам Баки, и Баки, _спасибо Господу_ , всё же прижимается к нему и целует.

Стив тут же приоткрывает рот, и внезапно Баки больше всего хочет, чтобы вся одежда Стива исчезла с его тела.

— Ляг, — требует он.

Он встаёт, чтобы дать Стиву место лечь, а потом взбирается на него сверху, седлает его бёдра и наклоняется для ещё одного поцелуя. Он расстёгивает рубашку Стива, оставляя поцелуи вдоль его шеи и на груди на каждом новом открывающемся сантиметре тела. Он расстёгивает его брюки, но не пытается их снять — расстёгнутой молнии вполне достаточно, чтобы ладонь Баки очутилась внутри и ощупала Стива. Хватка того на бёдрах Баки невольно усиливается, и он давится стоном; Баки нравится этот звук.

Он крепок, весь — твёрдые мускулы и острые края, и Баки опускается ниже, желая заполучить член Стива в свой рот.

Стив почти кричит и Баки со вздохом прикрывает глаза. У него уже довольно давно всего этого не было; не так уж много возможностей, когда рядом столько людей, у каждой стены есть глаза и уши, и риск попасться слишком высок, так что скользит по головке члена Стива языком, а потом берёт его на всю длину он с некоторым благоговением.

Баки не хочет так сразу выводить его из игры, и примерно через минуту он отрывается от члена и возвращается к лицу Стива, по пути целуя его грудь, живот, поддевает сосок языком, получая в ответ на это рваный вздох.

— Скажи мне, чего хочешь, Капитан, — рычит Баки и прикусывает мочку его уха.

Стив вздыхает:

— На самом деле я не капитан.

Баки откидывается назад, чтобы получше на него взглянуть. Он уже выглядит неприлично — румянец на лице и шее, расширившиеся, огромные зрачки. Его золотые волосы, всего несколько минут назад аккуратно причёсанные и разделённые на пробор, теперь в полном беспорядке падают ему на лоб.

— Я выше тебя по званию, не так ли? — спрашивает Баки.

— Да, сэр, — автоматически выдыхает Стив.

_О Господи Боже._

— Насколько хорошо ты умеешь подчиняться приказам, солдат?

— Отлично, сэр, — смущённо говорит Стив, прикусывая свою полную нижнюю губу. Баки почти теряет ход мысли, но умудряется удержать себя в руках.

— Тогда, — говорит Баки, наклоняясь и прикусывая кожу вдоль всей невероятной линии челюсти Стива, — я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, чтобы моё тело напоминало мне об этом ещё долго.

Стив стонет и целует Баки, притянув его к себе за затылок. Он скользит языком Баки в рот, выправляет его рубашку из пояса брюк одной рукой, садится, и, с обеими ладонями на его заднице, встаёт, меняя их местами и опуская Баки на кровать спиной.

Стив садится на корточки и расстёгивает его рубашку, выпутывает из рукавов его руки, расстёгивает брюки и стягивает их. Чтобы снять свои, ему приходится избавиться от ботинок, и он раздражённо выдыхает, развязывая шнурки. Баки забавляет его рвение, он смеется, и Стив поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит удивлённо, но потом его выражение становится печальным, он смеётся в ответ с написанным на лице самоуничижением, и Баки хочет, он хочет… Он хочет.

Рубашка Стива расстёгнута, но она всё ещё на нём, потому Баки садится и снимает её. Стив наклоняется к нему, толкает его на кровать, кладя палец ему в рот. Баки принимает его, обласкивая палец языком, и Стив вытаскивает его, опуская руку вниз между ними. Баки раскрывает для него колени, и Стив прижимает влажную подушечку пальца к его входу. Откинувшись на подушку, Баки шипит короткое « _да!_..».

* * *

Стив не может поверить своей удаче — и это после одного из худших дней его жизни. Стоя перед толпой солдат, с которыми он хотел бы вместе сражаться, за которых он хотел бы умереть, он чувствовал себя невероятно глупым и бесполезным.

Но теперь… Теперь его палец внутри самого красивого мужчины, которого он когда-либо видел, и уж об этом он абсолютно не жалеет.

Он не носит с собой смазки — он не настолько оптимистичен, — и слюны определённо недостаточно. Стив знает, что может кончить по крайней мере три раза за ночь — а с кем-то настолько прекрасным вместо собственной руки наверняка даже больше, так что, не вытаскивая пальца из тела Баки, он начинает дрочить себе одной рукой.

Подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть, почему движения пальца Стива в нём остановились, Баки стонет, и, как бы это ни возбуждало, Стив кончает довольно быстро, на зад Баки и собственную руку, палец которой всё ещё в нём. Ему хочется не убирать руку, гладить себя, пока ощущения не затихнут совсем, но он отпускает, оставляя напряжение нежиться внизу живота. Стив открывает глаза и видит, что Баки смотрит на него — с приоткрытыми губами, румянцем на щеках и огромными, чёрными зрачками.

— Чёрт побери, — бормочет Баки, когда Стив использует свою сперму и добавляет ещё один палец.

То как он, откидывает голову на подушку, изящный изгиб его шеи, звуки, которые он издаёт… Стив готов вспыхнуть, готов влюбиться.

— Стив, Стиви… — выдыхает Баки, — трахни меня, давай, пожалуйста.

Наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, Стив проникает в него уже третьим пальцем, и Баки стонет.

— Да, сэр, — шепчет он ему в губы, получая в ответ тихий смех.

Он вытаскивает пальцы и мягко тянет его за ногу. Баки быстро понимает, что от него хотят, и переворачивается, вставая на колени и опираясь на ладони. Собрав пальцами ещё не высохшую сперму с его бёдер, Стив смазывает себя и медленно входит в него. Баки постанывает, часто дышит и ругается. Войдя до конца, прижавшись своими бёдрами к его, Стив замирает. Он наклоняется, ложась грудью Баки на спину, поворачивает его лицо к себе, глубоко целует его и начинает легко толкаться внутрь. Он выходит на дюйм, а потом резко толкается обратно, выходит больше с каждым движением, пока кровать не начинает ходить под ними от его толчков.

Он чувствует капли пота у себя на затылке; удушающий жар позднего лета снаружи и жар их тел внутри превращают палатку в теплицу.

Баки стонет слишком громко, и несмотря на то, как Стиву нравится то, как звучит сейчас его голос, это обязательно услышит кто-нибудь ещё, потому он тянется и накрывает его рот рукой. Из-за этого голова Баки слегка запрокидывается назад, а его спина изгибается так, что Стив не может не смотреть. Он скользит второй рукой вниз вдоль изгиба спины Баки, толкаясь в него. Когда ему становится нужна опора, он убирает руку с лица Баки и берёт его бёдра в обе ладони, притягивая к себе так, чтобы он встречал его движения на полпути.

Баки утыкается лицом в постель, чтобы заглушить свои стоны и тянется рукой вниз чтобы подрочить себе.

Стив чувствует напряжение, стекающееся в низ его живота и стискивает зубы; он хочет, чтобы это продолжалось дольше, всю ночь, весь завтрашний день, всю неделю. Он хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Он слегка меняет угол, и Баки вновь вскрикивает, совершенно не заботясь о чужих ушах снаружи палатки в своём экстазе. Стив вновь и вновь терзает ту точку внутри него, пока Баки не начинает протяжно стонать, почти крича, пока его спина не выгибается, и он не кончает на кровать Стива. Стив отпускает своё напряжение, толкается в него ещё четыре раза и кончает внутрь Баки, прижимаясь к его спине грудью, слизывает капли пота с его затылка, легко царапая зубами его плечо.

Он не останавливает движения своих бедёр, пока кончает, а затем замирает, тяжело дыша в волосы Баки. Баки падает на кровать, и Стив перекатывает их набок, всё ещё оставаясь в нём. Он целует его шею и плечо, скользит ладонью по его бедру, его рёбрам и снова вниз. Он хочет помнить каждую мелочь; каждую линию и изгиб, каждую секунду этого островка рая посреди войны.

В конце концов Баки откатывается и Стив выскальзывает из него со стоном. Баки дотягивается до своей сброшенной раньше рубашки и вытирает сперму у себя с живота и бёдер, а потом вытаскивает сигарету из своих брюк. Он демонстрирует её Стиву.

— Хочешь?

Стив качает головой. Баки закуривает и ложится на спину рядом со Стивом, который снова тянется к нему, касается где только можно. Как только Баки затягивается в первый раз, Стив тянется за сигаретой. Баки с ухмылкой отдаёт её, выдыхая дым в потолок. Он поднимает руку, давая Стиву возможность лечь поближе и положить голову ему на грудь. Стив крепко обнимает его, на тот случай, если у него появятся глупые мысли об уходе.

Если он умён, его не будет здесь задолго до того, как наступит утро, но сейчас он здесь.

Когда они докуривают сигарету, Баки тянется вниз и тушит её в грязи, а потом обнимает Стива всем телом.

— С тобой весело, Капитан.

— На самом деле я не…

— Нет, — уверенно говорит Баки. — Ты — мой Капитан.

Стив вжимается в его шею лицом чтобы скрыть свою глупую улыбку и слёзы на глазах.

— Ты звучишь так, будто ты из Нью-Йорка, — говорит Баки. — Не там, на сцене, там ты звучишь как мудак, но когда ты трахаешься, ты звучишь так, будто ты из Нью-Йорка.

— Бруклин.

— Да ну? Я тоже. Эй, когда это всё закончится, найди меня. Джеймс Барнс. Моя ма, Уинифред, живёт в Парк-Слоуп. Она будет вне себя от радости, если ты заглянешь.

— Я приду, — обещает Стив.

* * *

И он приходит, в конце 1945-го, через один чертовски тяжёлый год, и находит Баки сидящим в гостиной матери с подколотым левым рукавом; он совершенно обескураженно смотрит на Стива, неловко стоящего у стены, пока Уинифред и Ребекка суетятся: «Капитан Америка! В моей гостиной! Вы хотите чаю? Бекки, поставь чайник. Баки, ты не говорил, что встретил _Капитана Америка_!».

После чая, когда, пока дамы на кухне, Баки выходит покурить, Стив берёт его лицо в руки и целует его. Ему не стоит этого делать, это опасно со всеми окнами соседей, из которых это можно заметить, но он всё равно целует его. Та ночь вместе год назад, возможно, была всего лишь моментом отчаяния во время войны, но Стиву всё равно. Он ждал так долго и теперь, когда Баки снова рядом, он не может устоять.

Баки сжимает униформу Стива одной рукой, прижимая его к себе всем телом от груди до коленей и торопливо целует в ответ.

— Я думал, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, — выдыхает он.

— Я не мог перестать думать о тебе. Каждый день, Баки. — Иногда, в самые худшие времена, когда он плыл сквозь ледяную грязь и заглядывал в огромную яму человеческого отчаяния, та ночь была единственным, что заставляло его идти дальше. Но он не может сказать это. Пока нет.

Баки выдыхает с облегчением, его глаза зажмурены, а брови сведены к переносице. Стив наклоняется чтобы снова поцеловать его, и Баки стонет ему в рот.

— Ты ведь останешься на ужин? — говорит Баки, когда Стив наконец отстраняется. Тоска и боль в его глазах меркнут, теперь они сияют от восторга.

— Да, — говорит Стив. Пусть попытаются его выгнать. — Я остаюсь.


End file.
